Broken Trust
by leiasky
Summary: The rest of the crew finds out Jayne turned River and Simon in on Ariel.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Trust**

"Weren't my fault!" Jayne insisted as Mal stalked into infirmary and planted himself on the infirmary chair. Simon circled the man, ripped at his shirt, and began to take a look at the wound, poking and prodding to determine its severity.

"We'll discuss it later, Jayne." Mal grit through clenched teeth as Simon poured a generous amount of antiseptic over the wound to thoroughly irrigate it.

"Why delay the inevitable! You're gonna yell so's everyone can hear anyway. Might as well do it now." Jayne crossed his arms and waited for the tongue lashing to begin.

Simon studiously ignored Jayne as he worked to extract the bullet out of Mal's arm. Zoe sat in a nearby chair, waiting to have her much more minor injuries looked at and cleaned. Wash stood protectively over her, fussing in his normal, husbandly way.

Kaylee, Inara and Book waited outside the infirmary, concerned looks written all over their faces. River simply peered into the window, her eyes set firmly on Jayne.

Mal glanced at everyone in turn before his eyes settled back on Jayne. "I'm sure you don't want to discuss this now."

Jayne didn't get the hint and pressed on, determined to make it clear that the job going south had not been his fault.

"I told you not to bring 'em. But you didn't listen. _Again_." Mal declared, his annoyance evident. "Ow!" He shot a glare at Simon, who stopped his work and stared at the Captain.

No one messed with Simon while he was working. No one was allowed in the infirmary and absolutely no one was allowed to upset his patients. "If you don't stop fidgeting I may shove this scalpel into your arm instead of using it to extract the bullet _from_ it." Simon then glared at Jayne. "You're distracting him. Get out."

Jayne scowled at Simon and instinctively clutched the knife sheathed on his thigh. No one told Jayne what to do. Certainly not the prissy doc.

Noticing the gesture, Zoe fingered her own weapon, set her jaw and said firmly. "Out Jayne. Now."

"Whoa!" Kaylee raised her hands and stepped into the doorway. "What's goin' on? Jayne just wants to explain what happened. Why ain't we lettin' him?"

Jayne gave her a grateful nod, happy that someone was at least defending him. Upon further reflection though, Kaylee's support probably wasn't the best he could get, clouded as she always was with her ability to see the good in every little thing.

"I messed up. I did. Shouln'ta brought out the big guns. But they was gonna shoot ya, Mal!"

"They _did_ shoot him, Jayne."

Wash agreed with his wife after glancing over at the hole in Mal's arm. "Yeah, looks like a bullet hole to me. Definitely shot."

"Well if I hadn't –"

"If you hadn't been so trigger happy wantin' ta kill somethin', we'd be fine!" Mal growled through the haze of pain in his arm. Hadn't the doc given him any pain medicine?

"But –"

Having heard enough of bickering, Simon slammed the scalpel onto the table and glared at each one of them in turn, including Kaylee. "All right. That's enough. Get out. Every one of you." He pointed at Zoe. "Except you. Stay."

Mal raised his eyebrows as a little pout formed on his lips. The pain in his arm was growing. Nope. Simon hadn't given him any pain medicine.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yes, and you, Captain."

"Somethin' for the pain might be nice at some point soon, doc," Mal hinted very strongly as Simon reached down to grab the hypo.

Filling it, he glared at Jayne, who still had not moved. "Jayne." Simon's tone left no room for argument.

Jayne sneered at the smaller man. "We're gonna have words when you're done, little man."

Kaylee stared at Jayne. "Ain't no need to be threatenin' Simon, he's just tryin' ta help the –"

Jayne whirled on her and snapped, his temper frayed with the expectation that he would be getting a stern dressing down as soon as the Captain left the infirmary. Why was everything that went wrong lately his fault? "Girl, save your words for someone who's wantin' ta hear 'em. Everyone on this ship knows you been tryin' ta bed the doc for months. Gonna say anythin' ta make him notice ya more."

Kaylee's eyes grew wide and Inara was at the mechanic's side instantly, glaring daggers at Jayne.

Book, overhearing Jayne's hurtful words, stepped forward. "That was uncalled for, Jayne."

Simon set his scalpel down very, very carefully and turned toward Jayne, an angry fire burning in his eyes.

"That's it," Mal said as he tried to slide off the chair. Zoe stood too but Wash had inserted himself between his wife and the door.

Simon's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Your legs won't hold you if you try to stand."

Mal glared at Simon, who simply shrugged. "_You_ wanted the pain medicine."

"Tired a bein' blamed for every little thing goin' wrong on this boat!" Jayne admitted under the Shepherd's close scrutiny. "Can't do any legal jobs 'cause a our fugies here an I can't bring guns on jobs less than legit 'cause we might offend someone's _delicate_ sensibilities! We'll I ain't here ta get dead! I'm gonna defend myself I get a gun shoved in my face"

"Apologize to Kaylee," came Simon's soft, but firm voice.

Jayne glared at Simon. Twice in as many minutes the little man had told him what to do and that didn't sit well.

"You don't tell me what to –"

"Do it, Jayne." Mal ordered, his eyes narrowed, his hands clenched into fists. His arm was still bleeding but with the pain medication, it didn't matter. Nothing hurt anymore – except his head from all this bickering.

Wash glanced down at Zoe, whose hand was clutched tightly around her gun. "Don't go shootin' anyone else, Zo. Doc's got enough patients for the day."

With one more sneer at Simon, Jayne turned to Kaylee, his eyes softening. "Sorry lil' Kaylee. Didn't mean nothin' by it. Jus upset is all."

Kaylee forced a bright smile to her lips, more worried about the anger circling the room than having her desires so blatantly voiced for all to hear. "People's hurt right now. Let Simon take care of 'em then everyone'll listen. I'm sure of it." She took his arm and led him away, casting a pining look over her shoulder at Simon standing in the doorway as tense as she'd ever seen him.

Book and Inara followed Kaylee and Jayne, while Simon turned back to his patients and efficiently took care of their wounds.

* * *

"You should tell her." River stood in the doorway once everyone was gone, watching Simon return the infirmary to its formerly immaculate state.

"River, please." Simon didn't want to talk about this. Not now.

"Can't keep things all bottled up."

"And what do you want me to tell her?" Simon whirled on his sister faster than anyone would have thought possible. The pain and confusion in his eyes made River stagger backwards.

She knew why he never said anything. Because of her. He had his noble goal and he worked hard toward it. He wanted to save her. To cure her. But it wasn't fair to him. Not fair to let his own life, and happiness, pass him by while he single-mindedly worked to fix something that may already be too irrevocably broken. "The truth," River said gently, her eyes betraying her sadness at consigning her beloved brother to this fugitive fate.

"I can't." Simon turned back to his work angry with himself for being weak. He'd successfully kept Kaylee at a proper distance for a long time. He would just have to continue on that path. He had his very sick sister to care for.

"You won't." River said sharply. "There's a difference."

He watched over his shoulder as she walked out of the room, his heart heavy.

* * *

"I 'spect you'll listen to me next time I tell you not to bring your full arsenal of assault weaponry?"

"If I hadn't, we'd all be dead!" Jayne didn't understand why Mal didn't get this little piece of fact.

"Ain't true, Jayne. Deal was almost done, then you gotta drop that clip outta your pocket." Dent an his boys deal with the Feds all the time. We needed to be clean on this one, Jayne."

"They was gonna turn on us an you know it," Jayne insisted, slamming his hands onto the table.

"Didn't. And neither did you."

"Weren't gonna take no chances," Jayne said stubbornly.

"I don't like to take chances either. 'Specially with two wanted fugitives on board."

"Well, that we still got 'em is your fault. Coulda been gone by now."

Mal regarded the mercenary with a hard, skeptical look. **"**You really think remindin' me of that little stunt is a way to win this argument?"

Scowling at the implication, Jayne grumbled, "I ain't implyin' I'd try an' turn the doc an moonbrain in again, Mal."

Having come to the galley for a cup of tea, Kaylee had stopped outside, not wanting to interrupt. But when she heard Jayne's admission, she inhaled sharply and stepped into the room.

"Again?" Kaylee asked slowly, her eyes darting from Jayne to Mal, trying to understand what she'd just heard.

"We're havin' a private discussion, li' Kaylee, I don't think –"

Kaylee ignored the Captain and turned her full attention to Jayne. "You best start explainin', Jayne Cobb."

"Aw hell," Jayne groaned.

Kaylee's bottom lip trembled. "You did, didn't you? You tried to turn 'em in!"

Wash and Zoe stepped into the galley at the opposite end of the room and stopped when they heard Kaylee's pained exclamation.

"Ain't proud of it." Jayne admitted, staring at the table.

"When?" Kaylee asked, resolutely trying to keep her voice steady. That one of the crew would go so far as to try to turn in Simon and River was unconscionable. She knew Jayne didn't like the siblings, but she never thought he would try to turn them in for the reward. "When?"

"On Ariel, okay!" Jayne snapped, pushing himself to his feet.

Wash gaped and turned to Zoe. "You know about this?"

Zoe's eyes never leaving Jayne. "Suspected."

Kaylee didn't notice Book standing behind her until she turned and ran smack into him. Mumbling an apology, she hurried out of the room, needing to be alone.

"If ya ain't gonna trust me no more, let me off at the next stop." Jayne said to no one in particular.

"You do make it rather difficult," Zoe said, glancing at the Captain.

"It's his winning personality," Wash contributed, trying to lighten the mood. Things were much too tense for his comfort.

"I didn't botch the job, Mal. You gotta believe me. Just had a feelin' things would go bad."

Mal nodded and glanced toward the passenger dorms, figuring Kaylee went to see Simon. "I want you to sit right here and take whatever he comes at you with, hear me?"

No one needed to question who _he_ was going to be.

"He already knows, Mal."

Zoe and Wash took their seats at the table and stared at Jayne, eyebrows raised.

"Knew when he patched me up on Bellerophon."

TBC

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You turned them in?" Book asked, his face betraying none of his surprise at this revelation.

"Simon knows?" Mal asked.

"And you're still alive?" Wash asked, incredulous.

"Could be that won't be the case for much longer," Zoe fingered the sidearm at her hip and glanced to Mal for approval. She frowned when he shook his head.

"We came to an understandin'," Jayne said, proud of himself even though he knew he'd resisted everything Simon had to say that day.

"You came to understand the doc could kill you with a needle and no one would ever determine the cause, hmm?" Book smiled a creepy, knowing smile that none of them bothered to dwell on for too long.

"Would they want to?" Wash asked his wife, the look on his face one of genuine curiosity.

"Hah, funny." Jayne scowled at the pilot.

"So he already knows," Mal said, rubbing his jaw. Never thought the boy would be one to keep his own counsel regarding this subject but Mal had been wrong about the doc before. Kid continued to amaze him.

"Moonbrain does too."

Wash's jaw fell open as he repeated, "And you're still alive?"

"You're starting to sound like a broken record, dear."

Wash stared at Zoe. "Well, wouldn't you?" His eyes narrowed. "You don't look surprised." He turned to Mal. "She doesn't look surprised." More to himself, he muttered, "I should be worried that she's not surprised."

"A broken what?" Jayne asked Zoe.

* * *

River watched silently from the doorway as Simon cleaned the counter, put away his equipment, and readied the room for the next time it would be needed.

"Needs you."

Simon whirled around and was at her side instantly, eyes darting over her, hands skimming down her arms, searching her carefully. "What do you need, mei mei? Is everything all right?"

She shook her head, hair flying every which way. "No."

Simon gently stopped the motion, then carefully removed strands of hair from her cheeks. "Lets go to your room and –"

"She needs you."

Confusion filled his face. "I'm right here, mei mei."

"Not me. Kaylee."

Simon swallowed hard. "What?"

"She needs you. Hurt."

Simon cursed his inability to understand his sister. "Kaylee's hurt?"

River simply nodded. "Needs you."

"All right. Will you go see Shepherd Book? Or Inara, I believe she's in her shuttle." Simon turned and gathered his medical kit and hurried to the door. "She's in the engine room?"

River nodded and then sighed sadly. "She knows."

Simon felt his heart descend rapidly into his shoes. "Knows what?"

"About Jayne."

Simon's brows knitted together in confusion.

"About Ariel."

Simon inhaled sharply, his heart now lodged in his throat as he imagined the mechanic's reaction to such news. Kaylee was such a trusting soul, saw good in everyone, even if there was none to be found, and he imagined she wouldn't take this news well at all.

"How?"

River shot him her patented 'you're a boob' look. "Don't ask how and why. Just go. She needs you."

Med kit forgotten, River smiled conspiratorially at his departing back when he flew through the door on his way to the engine room.

* * *

"Kaylee?" Simon didn't bother to stand in the doorway, as was his custom. He barreled into the room and right over to where the young mechanic was pounding on something with a very large wrench.

It was clear she didn't hear him the first time, and he took a moment to notice that her hand looked far too small and delicate to be holding that wrench. "Kaylee?"

Kaylee started at her name and turned to offer Simon a half-hearted smile before returning to her task. "Oh, hi Simon." She was too distracted by the news to be happy that he'd come to see her, that he was standing so close.

Simon winced at the sound of all the pounding, but knelt beside her anyway, dirtying the knees of his pants in the process. "Are you hurt?" Thinking by all the noise she was generating that she really _had_ hurt herself, he reached for her hand and was grateful when she didn't pull it away.

"Hurt?" She turned red-rimmed eyes on him and shook her head. "Am fine, Simon."

He gave her a look of disbelief that would have made her laugh on any other day.

"No, Simon. Jus' a bad day."

"Anything I can do to help?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He was no fool. There wasn't much he could do to help Kaylee. She was the one that helped him. More than probably she even knew. He could barely speak like an adult around her. There were, of course, reasons for that. Reasons he tried to keep deeply buried whenever they were together.

But as soon as Kaylee lifted her gaze to him, he felt his heart sink rapidly into his no longer polished and pristine shoes. If he admitted it to himself, there was very little he wouldn't do for this mechanic with the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen.

"Ain't really nothin', Simon. Just upset 'bout something is all."

"About Jayne?" Simon said suddenly and cursed himself for not waiting until she brought it up first.

Kaylee's head swiveled toward him, eyes wide. "You know what he done?"

Simon nodded slowly.

"An' ya didn't tell no one?"

Simon could see the ire grow and hurried to try and stop it. He hadn't come here to make her even more upset. "We came to an – agreement, Jayne and I."

This explanation seemed to help a bit as her annoyed look settled into one of disappointment. "Don't think its right ya didn't tell no one. We shoulda known." Kaylee's face fell and she sighed. She wanted to be mad at him, but she really didn't have room in her head to be mad at them both. Her anger with Jayne was too all-encompassing. "Can't really trust him no more." She hesitated a moment and her voice dipped to a barely audible whisper. "Don't really know if we ever could."

"He doesn't like me – or River. Never has. But – he'd never – betray any of you." For a fleeting moment, Simon wondered why he was defending Jayne – to Kaylee of all people.

The incredulous look on Kaylee's face was so out of place that Simon hoped he never had to see it again. "You're crew, Simon. He turned on all of us when he tried to sell ya out." She shook her head, disgusted. "You just don't do that. Ain't right."

Simon dropped his eyes to the floor and couldn't help but agree. "There's a lot of things in our lives that aren't right."

Kaylee inhaled sharply, dropped the wrench she was holding and reached for his hands. "I'm sorry, Simon. Here I am all upset over this an' its you that should be raging all over about it."

Simon glanced down at their entwined hands and gently squeezed her fingers. "We've discussed what happened, Kaylee. It's over and done with."

Kaylee pulled her hands away suddenly and stood, nearly knocking him over. "You two don't like each other. An' you forgave him for tryin' to turn you an' River over to the Feds?"

Simon stood with her, saying quickly, "Well, I don't like him any _more_. And I couldn't possibly like him any _less_. We're just – on this ship together. We have to make the best of it." When Kaylee said nothing, he added, a bit softer, "It's over and done with."

Kaylee stared at him for a long moment, clearly wondering why Simon was being so understanding about this, so calm. Well, she couldn't be. Not right now. The pain of Jayne's betrayal cut too deep. "Maybe for you. I ain't never gonna forget it."

Simon reached for her hand, stopping her from moving to another part of the engine room. "Jayne's very - focused. He just – knows what he wants." _Unlike me_, Simon thought as he watched a myriad of expressions flit across her face. _No_, he corrected himself. He knew what he wanted, he just didn't – couldn't –. Not right now.

"An' that includes sellin' you an' River out, huh?"

"At one time, yes."

"Man's dai ruo mu ji. A selfish, suo xi hou zi de pi gu!" Kaylee ranted, muttering a few more expletives before stopping to take a breath. As her chest heaved, she noticed that he was smiling. "What's so funny?" She wanted to be mad at him, for keeping this a secret from her, and for it even happening in the first place, but the rare smile on his face as he laughed tempered her anger for the moment.

A small bubble of laughter burst from his lips and he coughed to cover it. But it was too late, Kaylee had backed away from him and shoved her hands to her waist, shooting him a most unnatural glare. One he really never wanted to see again.

"I – ah, well, I've never heard you so mad."

Kaylee huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes ya have. Just ain't _you_ that made me mad this time."

Simon's eyes narrowed and he shook his head ever so slightly, trying to remember back to a day when she'd yelled at him the way she was cursing Jayne's existence at the moment.

"Bessie?" Kaylee reminded him with a scowl and an eye roll.

"Oh," Simon dropped his gaze to his feet and shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, uhm, right. I'm sorry about that. It all came out wrong. I didn't mean –"

As much she wanted to dwell on his apology, she just couldn't get the disappointed disgust out of her mind over Jayne's betrayal. "Bet Jayne ain't sorry about what he done to you an' River."

"Oh, I think he is, in his own way." Simon inwardly groaned. _Why the hell was he defending that man-ape?_

"Yeah, the loss of all them credits way." Kaylee kicked at her toolbox.

The answer to his question was easy, simple._ Because he didn't like to see Kaylee so upset over something she couldn't control. _

Simon grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "Probably."

Kaylee turned away and began fiddling with something on her desk. "I expected more a him, y'know?"

* * *

"Obviously, this needs discussin' among the crew, much as I would have preferred to keep it to myself."

"Well, I told ya. Simon and me had a talk. We're good now," Jayne said, hoping that they didn't need to have a big sit down to discuss whether or not to toss him out the airlock.

"Yeah, and what about the rest of us? Going to turn us in when a good enough offer comes around?" Wash asked, eyes wide.

Jayne snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ain't none of you worth half of what they is."

"Very true," Book agreed.

"That's a comfort," Zoe deadpanned, her gaze shifting between Mal, Wash and Jayne.

"You turned on crew, means you turned on all of us. I'm betting you'd better start assuring everyone it won't happen again."

"It won't. Me an' Simon had a talk." Jayne reiterated, unclear as to why they weren't appearing to be happy with that fact.

"Simon had a talk with _you_. Drugged you so you couldn't run away – or hurt him."

Every head swiveled toward River, who stood in the hallway to the passenger dorms with a small smile on her face.

"Now see, this is why we don't piss off the doctor," Wash nodded to everyone in turn. "Could end every one of us in ways we'd never even feel until we fell over dead."

"Simon talked with Jayne about this – and didn't _kill_ him?" Mal tried to keep the surprise off his face and out of his voice and failed miserably.

"Hey, I was hurt," Jayne whined, trying frantically to figure out a way to come out of this with some kind of pride intact. "Couldn't move to do nothin'. Boy wouldn't put up a decent fight anyway. Be easy to –"

"Other way around, dumbass," Wash rolled his eyes.

Jayne scowled, eyes narrowed, hands clenched into fists at his side. "Wanna go little man?"

Zoe's hand hovered over her firearm and Book looked ready to speak but Mal beat him to it.

"You will. Out the airlock, you don't shut it." Mal snapped, ending the little tiff, before turning to River. "What was said – exactly?"

"Didn't hear it all."

Mal glanced to Jayne, an expectant look on his face.

"Sure she did. Moonbrain was right outside, threatenin' to kill me with her brain," Jayne huffed.

"Lucky for you all she did was threaten," Zoe quipped.

"What was said, Jayne? I ain't gonna ask again."

"Said he was tired of us growlin' at each other. Wanted peace between us."

Mal's mouth fell open. Boy never ceased to amaze him. "Really?"

"Sounds reasonable," Book agreed.

"Said while you were on his table, you'd be safe. He wouldn't harm you," River finished, knowing Jayne had conveniently left that part out in an effort to not paint her brother in too good of a light.

"Mighty big of him."

Jayne exhaled deeply. "Yeah."

"You failed, where he would have succeeded. If he wanted you dead," River said as matter-of-factly. "You'd be dead."

"I din't want you dead." Jayne snapped, rubbing at his head. He was tired of talking. "Just wanted the money. It was too good. I was stupid."

"Well, hello Captain Obvious." Wash rolled his eyes.

Mal shot Wash a look. "I'm the Captain here. Ain't no other."

"Yes, how could we ever forget?" Wash quipped with a playful smile.

Mal opened his mouth to answer but changed his mind and returned his attention to Jayne. "Doc ain't no coward, Jayne. You two've come to an understanding, that's all well and good."

"But?" Jayne asked, suddenly not so sure to be glad the Captain didn't toss him out the airlock as they left Ariel.

"Won't do it again," River said with an odd smile.

"You're soundin' mighty – lucid lately," Mal raised an eyebrow at River.

"Psycho-therepy and medicinal cocktails are working, Captain," River answered with a sweet smile.

"Psy – what?" Jayne asked, brows knitted together.

"Yeah, no doubt being around you has healed her in ways no one could have anticipated," Wash indicated Jayne with a nod of his head and then chuckled to himself at his own joke.

Mal took a deep breath and stood suddenly, surprising them all. "I need to check on Kaylee, make sure she ain't dismantlin' my ship."

"I'd be more worried about her doin' something to Jayne's bunk," Wash glanced at Zoe, proud when he received an agreeing nod.

Book chimed in with his own opinion. "Well, that wouldn't be so bad, would it? Might teach him a lesson."

"Sitting right here," Jayne drawled, scowling as they talked about him – until Book's words sank into his head about someone possibly messing with his bunk. " What?" Jayne stood with Mal, eager to make sure no one had tampered with his belongings, but at the same time, hesitant to upset what delicate balance had been achieved in their little sit down.

"Yes, Jayne, go spend some time in your bunk while I go try and calm down our far too trusting mechanic."

Jayne nodded and lumbered out of the room a bit too quickly, hoping that Kaylee hadn't messed with his room or the contents therein.

"She's with Simon," River said after Jayne was out of earshot.

Mal winced. "Oh great."

"I dunno if that's much better," Wash glanced at Zoe. "Remember the alien in the jar?"

"I do."

Wash turned to Mal. "Think Simon might need some rescuing himself."

"He's fine. They're talking."

Mal raised a curious eyebrow, followed by Zoe's amused one and Wash's incredulous one.

But it was Book who got the first question out. "Well, we haven't heard any throwing about of things."

"Boy don't know how to talk to her. Gonna be pickin' bits of his fancy clothes outta my engine for months."

River rolled her eyes. "They're not having sex yet."

"Ah!" Mal threw up his hands and shook them at River, completely missing the implication that he would eventually be doing that very thing with their clothing. "That ain't a topic I ever wanna hear comin' out of your mouth, dong ma?"

"Yet?" Wash and Zoe asked at the same time, eyebrows raised.

**TBC**

* * *

  
Liked it? Hated it? Leave a reivew and let me know. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How is it you don't look too surprised over this news, Preacher?" Mal asked, ignoring Wash and Book's question.

The Shepherd shrugged, not wanting to appear too knowledgeable about such things. "I just had a feeling something like this would happen, is all. I wish I'd been wrong."

"Me too," Mal sighed, rubbing his bandaged arm.

"I'm rather insulted myself," Wash turned Zoe. "You're my wife. We don't keep secrets."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "You definitely don't want to go down that road, husband."

Wash winced, knowing his wife was right, and turned to Mal. "Crew should have been told about this." He looked around, hoping to find some support – at least from his wife.

"I made the decision I thought best at the time." Mal was growing tired of having to defend his actions. He was the Captain. What he said was not to be contradicted – except by this crew.

"Well, we all know how well your decisions have served us in the past," Inara said as she walked into the room. She'd been standing in the entry way listening to their conversation until she grew frustrated enough to join in.

"Well, you won't be havin' to live with 'em for much longer, seein' as you're gettin' off at the next stop." Mal gnashed his teeth, instantly regretting his quick comeback. _What was it about this woman who could get under his skin quicker than a dust mite?_

Inara closed her eyes and muttered a few choice curses beneath her breath. She hadn't told the crew that she'd decided to leave yet.

If looks could kill, she'd have sent Mal to an early grave.

Without another word, she walked out of the room and back to her shuttle, waiting until she'd arrived and closed the door before screaming obscenities that would have curled even Jayne's toes.

River frowned at Mal and followed Inara, already knowing she wouldn't be able to help the Companion.

"What?" Wash, Zoe and Book asked, their eyes never leaving Mal's face.

Mal stared regretfully at the path Inara had taken and shook his head. He'd have to deal with her later. "Need to go check on Kaylee. Make sure the Doc ain't upsettin' her further."

Mal walked away without another backward glance and Wash muttered, standing with Zoe, "No, I'm thinking upsetting Serenity's girls is your job today."

Zoe elbowed him in the side as they, along with Book, made their way toward the engine room.

* * *

"Jayne ain't never gonna believe you, of all people, tried to defend 'em." Kaylee crossed her legs beneath her and leaned against the bulkhead, staring intently at Simon. She was still real annoyed that he had kept this rather important bit of knowledge from her, but some uninterrupted quiet time talking with Simon had tempered that anger considerably.

"I'm not so sure why I did, myself."

"'Cause you're a good man, Simon."

Simon grinned wryly and glanced at some invisible spot on the wall over her shoulder. "I suppose."

"Not so good with the talkin' sometimes, but you're gettin' better."

Simon actually chuckled at this and dropped his eyes to her face. "Thanks."

She reached forward and took his hands, squeezing them. "Welcome."

His fingers closed around hers and a real, genuine smile graced his face with how at home he felt being so close to her. And he hadn't even yet said anything to upset her all evening.

That's how Mal, Zoe, Wash and Book found them, sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding hands.

Mal surveyed the sight with an incredulous gaze, fully expecting to have to break up a fight, or at least pry a scared Simon out from behind some big piece of machinery. "Huh."

"I'll say," Zoe agreed quickly.

"I'm thinking maybe River ain't so crazy after all," Wash surmised

"I'm inclined to agree," Book said, his deep voice finally drawing the couple's attention.

Simon immediately dropped Kaylee's hands and got to his feet, missing the disappointed look she shot him in the process.

"Kaylee?" Mal stepped into the room, getting her attention. "Everything good?"

"Right an shiny, Cap'n." Kaylee smiled brightly at Simon before turning her attention back to Mal. "Promise not to tamper with the controls to Jayne's bunk this time."

"This time?" Mal raised an amused eyebrow.

"Don't mean I won't be re-routin' the temperature and grav controls in his bunk next time he does something like this."

Mal ruffled Kaylee's hair and smiled gratefully at Simon, who backed away to give the Captain some room. "There definitely won't be a next time, mei mei, or you tamperin' with his bunk'll be the least of his worries." He nodded to Simon, "Can honestly say I'm surprised you didn't end Jayne's life for what he did."

"All secret-like too," Wash added with a smile before Zoe nudged him in the ribs to keep him quiet.

Simon offered a small smile. "I'm not a killer, Captain."

"That is plainly obvious, son," Book winked at Simon, clearly remembering the younger man's inability to do much good on Niska's Skyplex.

Simon grinned wryly at Book before returning his attention to Mal. "I save lives, I don't take them. And while Jayne is on my table, he's safe." Simon risked a quick look at Kaylee, her bright smile buoying his heavy heart. "We're part of the same crew. Have more than enough enemies between us. There's no need to be fighting each other at every turn."

Mal clasped Simon's shoulder hard enough to knock the smaller man off balance. "Well, I must say, doctor, you've come a long way since you joined us."

"Yep," Kaylee chimed in cheerfully, shooting Simon a knowing look. "All the way to the ass end of the galaxy."

Simon's eyes widened as he recalled saying something similar before he'd been kidnapped by hill folk. "I – uh, Kaylee –"

She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Just funnin' with ya, Simon. Not mad 'bout that no more." She flounced over to the part she'd been working on when Simon had come in and began tinkering – loudly.

"That girl is too cheery for her own good," Wash observed, carefully eyeing Simon.

Simon touched his cheek slowly, still feeling the tingle of her lips on his skin. He tried not to look back at her, but his eyes were drawn to the bubbly young woman so intently that he didn't notice Book approach and grin knowingly at him.

"Come on, son, let's leave her to her work." He clasped Simon on the shoulder and led him out of the engine room, struggling to hold back the laughter at the longing look the younger man tried desperately to hide.

"Yeah," Wash watched as Book led Simon out and Kaylee bent over to tighten some big bolt. "He ain't gonna last much longer."

"Agreed," Zoe said with a small grin which widened when Mal turned a disgusted look on the couple.

Wash shrugged as the three of them left Kaylee to care for her girl. "Can't stop nature."

"Sure I can," Mal said, eyes narrowed, and set his jaw. "Can do what I did with Jayne when he stepped on this boat."

"Threaten his life, Sir?"

Mal nodded smugly and turned to follow Book and Simon. "Yup."

"Didn't work with me," Wash quipped with a playful smile, wrapping his arms possessively around his wife's waist.

Mal stopped, swiveled on his heel and stared at Wash. "Only because Zoe threatened to break my arm."

Wash's smile grew and he pecked Zoe on the cheek. "Oh, you're just cruel. He needs that hand." He wiggled his eyebrows at Mal before positioning himself expertly between his wife and the Captain.

Zoe bit her lip to keep from laughing and Mal huffed at her with annoyance. "_Do_ something with him, will you?"

"Yes, Sir." Zoe took his hand and led them back toward their bunks.

"Did he just order us to have sex?" Wash asked incredulously just as the hatch to Jayne's bunk opened and his head popped out.

"I believe he did."

Wash turned and smiled a big, wide Kaylee smile at Mal. "I love my Captain."

Mal groaned and walked away and Jayne's head disappeared, followed by a muted groan, into his bunk again.

* * *

"You just had to do it, didn't you? Just couldn't keep that qiang bao hou zi de mouth of yours shut." Inara paced in front of Mal, clearly irritated.

"Tired of keepin' your secrets. They needed to know." He would never admit to her that he was sorry it came out in the way it had. It truly hadn't been his intent.

"I was going to tell them!" Inara's voice rose a bit and she was glad they were in her shuttle. The tone wouldn't carry as far.

"When? As we landed and you had your shuttle all packed; things ready to go?"

His comment sobered her response. But just for a moment. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, well only half the crew knows now. Better you get to the other half before someone else does."

Inara took his comment as a threat and her eyes flared. "Get out, Mal."

But he stood his ground and crossed his arms. "This is my shuttle."

"I'm not yet behind on the rent." They'd had this discussion before. And he always lost this particular verbal battle.

Mal turned to leave, shrugging. "Too bad."

Inara glanced at his departing back and then down to some heavy china that sat on a nearby table. Scowling, she decided to leave it where it was. There was no need to break good china on account of that man.

Enough had been broken because of him already.

* * *

Kaylee sat on the diagnostic chair, watching Simon wrap a weave atop her knuckles. His hands were so soft and gentle, she found her attention split between his face and where his fingers gently worked on her hand.

While she felt better after their talk, closer even, she was still annoyed with Jayne, and even with Simon for having kept Jayne's betrayal a secret. She hated secrets. Her life was an open book. Everyone knew when she was happy or sad, angry or hungry. But not everyone was like that. The incredibly uptight doctor standing before her right now was a prime example.

Kaylee smiled at him, but his eyes were firmly attached to his work. She'd gotten him to loosen up in recent months, but it always seemed like whenever they took a step forward, something would happen to make him take two steps back.

"Thanks, sorry to bother ya. Know ya had a busy day."

Simon looked up at her then and smiled and she could see the warmth in his eyes. "Never be sorry, Kaylee."

She returned his warm grin, noting how his hand had stilled and now gently held her own. Simon's blue eyes studied her intently, and Kaylee shifted towards him imperceptibly - and then cursed herself as the movement ruined the moment and Simon's entire demeanor froze again.

"I'm a doctor. It's what I'm here for." The words sounded lame to his own ears and he again cursed his inability to speak like a normal person when confronted with Kaylee's big eyes. He'd done so well today too.

Kaylee gave him a lopsided smile. "I thought ya was here to keep River away from the Alliance?"

Simon's smile vanished and Kaylee inwardly berated herself. But before she could apologize, they heard Jayne's lumbering gait as he approached.

"Hey, Doc, seen the light on, you –" Jayne stopped in the doorway and regarded the scene before him, a smirk spreading across his face as he noticed the placement of their hands. "Oh."

Simon turned to Kaylee, all professional. "Come back tomorrow so I can check and re-wrap it."

Kaylee frowned at him before sliding off the chair and moving towards Jayne. "You should be thankin' Simon for you havin' regulated temperature in your bunk tonight."

Jayne turned a worried look between the two but Kaylee continued.

"Ain't happy what you did to him an' River. Weren't right."

"Yeah." Jayne shuffled his feet, caving beneath her intense gaze as if he were receiving a dressing down from his mother. "I mighta been –" he glanced at the doc, annoyed that the boy was witnessing this. "I was wrong."

The smile that spread across Kaylee's face at his admission made him forget all about the uptight priss.

"We gotta take care of each other, Jayne. We're crew. We're all we got."

Jayne stared down at her, the bright, expressive eyes, the turn of her cheeks as she smiled. Man could get lost in that smile.

He shook his head as he realized she was waiting for him to respond.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I know that now." he glanced at Simon, who was trying not to watch the exchange as he cleaned. "Ain't gonna happen again."

"Better not." Kaylee moved away and Jayne felt himself drawn to her as if to a magnet. "Might find yourself all icicl-y, floating mid-air among your guns if it does."

Jayne felt his body flush at the threat. Just picturing her trying to carry it out was far too arousing for his own good and he nervously glanced toward Simon to make sure the clueless man hadn't caught on –

And found the younger man staring right at him.

Jayne cleared his throat uncomfortably and took a step back, calling after her, "Yeah, well. It won't."

**Risking another furtive glance to the doctor's tense form, **he turned on his heel and walked quickly out of earshot, nearly running over Book as he stepped out of his room. "Oh, sorry, preacher."

"Everything all right?"

Jayne cast a quick look back toward the infirmary. "Yeah, why?"

"You look a little – uncomfortable."

"Been a tetchy day."

"Indeed it has."

Jayne pursed his lips and dropped his shoulders. "Don't think worse of me now do ya?"

"Everyone has a path to walk in this life, Jayne. Mistakes to make and atone for. I can be neither judge nor jury."

Jayne's mouth hung open for a moment before he thought to speak. "That was real – profound."

Book smiled and clasped the mercenary on the shoulder. "When you've been to hell and back, you learn a lot along the way."

Book excused himself and stepped away toward the weight bench, leaving Jayne staring after him with a mixture of awe and disbelief across his face. One of these days that man was going to spill his secrets.

Jayne just hoped he lived long enough to hear them.

END

* * *

Liked ti? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know!

* * *

**Chinese Translations:**

Dai ruo mu ji- dumb as a wooden chicken

Suo xi – petty

Hou zi de pi gu - monkey's butt

Qiang bao hou zi de - monkey raping


End file.
